2017 Formula One Season
The 2017 Formula One Season will be the 68th season of the Drivers' World Championship and the 60th season of the Constructors' Championship. It is scheduled to begin on March 26th in Australia and end on November 26th in Abu Dhabi. are the defending Constructors' Champions, having won their third consecutive title in . Nico Rosberg is the defending Drivers' Champion, having won his first title in the previous year. Teams and Drivers Mercedes AMG Petronas Formula One Team |constructor = |chassis = |tyre = |engine = |numberofdrivers = 2 |firstdrivernumber = 6 |firstdriver = Nico Rosberg |firstdriverrounds = |seconddrivernumber = 44 |seconddriver = Lewis Hamilton |seconddriverrounds = |testdrivers = }} Red Bull Racing |constructor = |chassis = RB13 |tyre = |engine = |numberofdrivers = 2 |firstdrivernumber = 3 |firstdriver = Daniel Ricciardo |firstdriverrounds = |seconddrivernumber = 33 |seconddriver = Max Verstappen |seconddriverrounds = |testdrivers = }} Scuderia Ferrari |constructor = |chassis = |tyre = |engine = |numberofdrivers = 2 |firstdrivernumber = 5 |firstdriver = Sebastian Vettel |firstdriverrounds = |seconddrivernumber = 7 |seconddriver = Kimi Räikkönen |seconddriverrounds = |testdrivers = }} Sahara Force India F1 Team |constructor = |chassis = |tyre = |engine = |numberofdrivers = 2 |firstdrivernumber = 11 |firstdriver = Sergio Pérez |firstdriverrounds = |seconddrivernumber = 31 |seconddriver = Esteban Ocon |seconddriverrounds = |testdrivers = }} Williams Martini Racing |constructor = |chassis = FW40 |tyre = |engine = |numberofdrivers = 2 |firstdrivernumber = 77 |firstdriver = Valtteri Bottas |firstdriverrounds = |seconddrivernumber = TBA |seconddriver = Lance Stroll |seconddriverrounds = |testdrivers = }} McLaren Honda |constructor = |chassis = |tyre = |engine = |numberofdrivers = 2 |firstdrivernumber = 14 |firstdriver = Fernando Alonso |firstdriverrounds = |seconddrivernumber = TBA |seconddriver = Stoffel Vandoorne |seconddriverrounds = |testdrivers = }} Scuderia Toro Rosso |constructor = |chassis = STR12 |tyre = |engine = |numberofdrivers = 2 |firstdrivernumber = 26 |firstdriver = Daniil Kvyat |firstdriverrounds = |seconddrivernumber = 55 |seconddriver = Carlos Sainz, Jr. |seconddriverrounds = |testdrivers = }} Haas F1 Team |constructor = |chassis = VF-17 |tyre = |engine = |numberofdrivers = 2 |firstdrivernumber = 8 |firstdriver = Romain Grosjean |firstdriverrounds = |seconddrivernumber = 20 |seconddriver = Kevin Magnussen |seconddriverrounds = |testdrivers = }} Renault Sport Formula One Team |constructor = |chassis = |tyre = |engine = |numberofdrivers = 2 |firstdrivernumber = 27 |firstdriver = Nico Hülkenberg |firstdriverrounds = |seconddrivernumber = 30 |seconddriver = Jolyon Palmer |seconddriverrounds = |testdrivers = }} Manor Racing F1 Team |constructor = |chassis = |tyre = |engine = |numberofdrivers = 2 |firstdrivernumber = |firstdriver = TBA |firstdriverrounds = |seconddrivernumber = |seconddriver = TBA |seconddriverrounds = |testdrivers = }} Sauber F1 Team |constructor = |chassis = C36 |tyre = |engine = 061 |numberofdrivers = 2 |firstdrivernumber = 9 |firstdriver = Marcus Ericsson |firstdriverrounds = |seconddrivernumber = |seconddriver = TBA |seconddriverrounds = |testdrivers = }} Dates Drivers Confirmed Changes from last season Team changes *Sauber signed a deal to use one-year old power units. * will return to use power units. Driver changes *Stoffel Vandoorne signed a full-time driver contract with , set to replace the retiring Jenson Button. *Felipe Massa announced his retirement from Formula One at the end of the 2016 season. His seat is due to be taken by Lance Stroll. *Nico Hülkenberg terminated his contract with the team and has signed for the team for the 2017 season. *Kevin Magnussen rejected an 1-year offer to stay with the team and instead signed for the team. As a result, Esteban Gutiérrez would not have his Haas contract renewed. Season calendar *World Motor Sport Council meeting, Paris, September 2016 (1st draft) Notes: *† = Subject to confirmation. Changes from last season Races not on 2016 calendar Races removed from calendar Schedule Changes *The Chinese and Bahrain Grands Prix swapped places, so did the Malaysian and Singapore Grands Prix. Regulation changes Season Results Testing Race result Championship Standings Notes Category:Seasons